Angerzilla (COC)
Angerzilla is an reptilian kaiju created by Scoobydooman90001. This page covers his Council of Creators counterpart. Information on his Universe 1906 counterpart can be found here. Appearance Angerzilla is completely red and unlike Godzilla. He is very strong and muscular and has two hooves for feet. He also has a forked tail and wears a shirt, a striped tie and dark brown trousers. History This history covers the following Council of Creators episodes: * The Uncharted Land * The Crusaders * The Uncharted Land (Redux) 'Surveying two Creators' Angerzilla first appeared in the second episode of the series. After Scoobs and Nerd were pulled through a portal that randomly opened up in their bar, they found themselves on a deserted planet in some unknown universe. Monitoring them on a computer screen, Angerzilla soon decided that he'd use them in an unknown experiment he was working on and quickly located them. Ordering them to come with him, Angerzilla soon found himself outmatched after Nerd did something so horrible to him that it was censored. The two soon left through a portal BRK had opened up, leaving Angerzilla's dead corpse behind. 'Returning from Hell' After spending god knows how long trying to escape from Hell, Angerzilla finally managed to return to the real world. Ending up in Universe 1, he hatched a devious plan to get revenge on the Creators for killing him and for appearing in the worst episode of the entire series. Transforming himself into a bootleg cookbook (just go with it), he made a clone of himself who gave the book to Indominus, hoping that he would be accused by the Crusaders for crimes of thievery. While this almost worked, the Crusaders and the Creators were able to determine that there was some more evil force at work, prompting him to reveal himself. Getting ready to fight them all and get his revenge, Angerzilla accidentally slipped over on a puddle of wine and snapped his neck, dying yet again. 'Rewritten History' Following a paradoxical event that occurred within their bar, the Creators found themselves being kicked backwards through time so that the paradox could be sorted out. Arriving on the desert planet that Scoobs and Nerd had previously been taken to a long time ago, the Creators unwillingly rewrote their own history and found that they had the opportunity to set things right, something they failed to do the last time Scoobs and Nerd were there. This section will be fully updated once the episode comes out! Abilities * Atomic Beam: Angerzilla is able to fire a dark red version atomic beam similar to the atomic beam used by Godzilla. It can create explosions and melts anything it touches. * Hell Fire: Having been born in Hell, Angerzilla is able to summon hell fire to aid him during battles. * Beam Slash: Angerzilla is able to form a beam by slashing his claws, which then homes in on the closest enemy or whoever he targets. * Cloning: Angerzilla is able to create clones of himself, though they only have half of his strength. * Transformation: Angerzilla either has the ability to transform into other objects, or has some kind of device that allows him to do so, as he once turned himself into a bootleg cookbook. Trivia * This version of Angerzilla is a lot more developed than his Universe 1906 counterpart due to his status as a recurring villain, having appeared as the main villain of three episodes of Council of Creators. * As shown in The Crusaders, Angerzilla appears to be somewhat self aware as he references how he made his first appearance in the worst episode of the entire series. Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Scoobydooman90001's Kaiju Category:Council of Creators Kaiju